Blair, I love you
by xxx-angelin-xxx
Summary: A different way for Chuck to say those 3 words, 8 letters to Blair. Definitely not better than 2x25's "I love you, too" but I had some inspiration and I just couldn't let go. Rated T for language.


**A different way for Chuck to say those 3 words, 8 letters to Blair. We are at the middle of2x25, after the graduation ceremony, before the two parties, but Serena hasn't told Blair about Chuck's "Because I love her." So, B is extremely mad with him and he wants to do something to save their relationship if it could still be saved. **

"**Blair, I love you."**

It was right after graduation. School was over. Her life was starting.

She chuckled at that thought. _Which life? I'm not going to Yale. I broke up with Nate. I don't have the nerve to tell that to Chuck. Chuck is an asshole. HE TRIED TO DESTROY MY PROM NIGHT. That's it. Great life!_

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Ms. Blair?" Dorrota sounded hesitant as she opened the door. "Someone is here for you…"

"Tell them to come in then, Dorotta! Do your work." She bursted out to her poor maid.

"Yes, Miss Blair." she answered, obedient as always.

"Still wreaking your fury on poor Dorotta?" The voice that she had no intention to hear ever again was heard from the door.

She turned to see Chuck Bass, carefully closing her room's door with a shy smile at his face. _Chuck Bass; COWARD._ Gossip Girl's label was heard in her mind.

"You!" she exclaimed. "How dare _you_ come here after all the things you have done to me?"

"Blair, he started in a low voice, I would never do anything to hurt you."

She cut him off, feeling the blood rising to her head. _How dares he?_ "I don't know, maybe you haven't noticed but you have done; many, many things to hurt me! You want me to remind you some of them?"

He interrupted her, looking tired but she was too angry to care. "Blair, if you just listen…"

"Probably you want. Let me start the history from the beginning; telling everyone about me and you, destroying my relationship with Nate, destroying my name, leaving alone at Tuscany, trying by any means to destroy my relationship with Marcus…"

"Look, Blair I'm sorry. Maybe some of those things were very bad but I've done them because…" He thought it wouldn't be smart if he reminded her the things she had done.

She interrupted him with an ironic sound. "You are _sorry_? You bloody tosser have almost destroyed my life a million times and you are telling me you are sorry? Great! Shall I forgive you now? Is that what you expect?"

"Blair…" he tried to start but was again interrupted.

She continued her outbrust till he, tired from her outburst, grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled to cover her voice;

"Blair, I love you."

She immediately stopped. She was frozen there, with her mouth wide open, trying to realize if she had really heard this or if she had misunderstood.

"What have you said?" she managed to whisper.

"I love you." He repeated with certainty, locking his eyes in hers.

She starred at him for a bit more, stunned. And then she slapped ferociously, making him move backwards. The pain was ace but bearable.

"I suppose I deserved that." he whispered severely.

"Yes you did." She continued to stare at him without taking her eyes from his and she looked skeptical, like she had more to do and say.

He was determined to stand everything for her. Chuck Bass really wanted to know if he could have another chance with her, knowing that if he could he would never let go.

But then Blair did something he never expected her to do, answering his question; she kissed him as ferociously as she had slapped him, passionately but roughly- a kiss with thirst, lust, passion and love.

After a while, Chuck pulled back; "And I suppose I didn't deserve this, did I?"

"No, you didn't." She stopped for a second, before continuing in a louder and more determined voice; "But you can have it, Chuck. You can have everything. Just don't screw this up."

He shook his head and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers; "I won't." he whispered. "Not this time."

**What do you think? Definitely not better than 2x25's but I had that inspiration and I couldn't just let go.**


End file.
